harry potter and diminishing evil
by honeyduck
Summary: harry is trying to get over the death of Sirius but something unexpected turns up on his doorstep
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the end evil!  
  
A visit from a ghost Harry Potter was not enjoying his summer holiday as usual. But this holiday was the worst so far, as he wasn't allowed his books so he couldn't do his homework and would surely get at least a week worth of detentions from Snape. But that was the least of his worries. He was going to stay with Aunt Marge and was still as nasty and cruel to him as she normally was. She thought Harry was a waste of space and that he came from a terribly family that deserved to die. But this made Harry really mad and before he was due to go back to his third year at Hogwarts he accidentally blew Aunt Marge up and surprisingly was not expelled from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Aunt Marge only says that Harry is a disgrace because Uncle Vernon said Harry goes to St Bruneley's School for dangerously criminals, and thinks that Harry is just a Person wasting space upon Earth. Harry lived with his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and his Cousin Dudley, his only living relatives. Harry was leaved on their doorstep at the age of 1 because of a great wizard called Voldemort killed his parents and then tried to kill him but the spell backfired and riding Voldemort of his powers and he had fled at that moment. He left Harry with some of his powers and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, he was also very famous as the person who had got rid of Voldemort and he was the only known person to survive the killing curse. Well, anyway, Harry had been sent to his room and told to pack all of his clothes as he was staying with Aunt Marge until the start of term, 4 weeks away. 4 terrible weeks of agony and torture. It was much worse than staying with the Dursleys for 4 weeks. He couldn't wait to see his two best friends again, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He also couldn't wait to play Quidditch again, the wizard sport, a bit like football played in the air and more balls to play with. He was the youngest person to be put on the team. He was put on the team in his first year. But just as he was packing he heard a giant roar coming from downstairs. He quickly stopped what he was doing and ran downstairs.  
'OWLS, I WILL NOT HAVE OWLS IN MY HOUSE!!!!' Uncle Vernon shouted so that the whole street could hear him. Harry looked over by the fireplace and saw a tiny owl that looked like pig, Ron's owl. Harry went over to it and took the letter out of its claws. He opened it and read:  
Hello, Harry How are you doing? I'm fine. Mom and Dad are still angry with Percy even though he knows Dumbledore was telling the truth he said he is never going to move back in. He has got enough money to buy a small house and food. I don't know where he got the money from but it has got something to do with the Ministry of Magic. Anyway, I was thinking we could all meet up at Diagon Alley somewhere. Please send Pig back with a reply soon as he is needed still by my mom. My mom also said you can stay for the rest of the holidays and she will make sure you get to Kings Cross on time. Anyway, I hope you are having a good time, don't let the Muggles get to you. See you, Ron.  
  
Harry thought about asking Uncle Vernon if he could go to Diagon Alley to meet Ron, but he knew what the answer would be. But it was still worth a try.  
'Well, who is the letter from then?' Uncle Vernon asked him  
'My friend, Ron. You remember him, don't you? He wants me to go and meet him sometime soon and he has asked me to stay for the rest of the holidays. But I can't can I cause I have to stay with Aunt Marge even though she doesn't want me there and she says that I just bugger everything up in her plans.' Harry said trying to persuade Uncle Vernon, but he knew it wouldn't work.  
'How dare you say that, your Aunt Marge might say that she doesn't want you there but she still looks after you, even though she hates you and your parents. You will not be going to meet your so called friend Ron and you will not be going back to that freak school either.' Uncle Vernon shouted. All of a sudden there was a bang on the door.  
'Stay there and don't move!' Uncle Vernon told Harry. Harry did as he was told much to his liking really though. Without warning, there was a scream coming from the door. It was coming from Aunt Petunia. Harry ran to the door and saw a ghost lying on the ground, it looked rather familiar to Harry but he couldn't think at that precise moment.  
'Go away for a minute you lot, I will talk to it, ok?' he told Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. He looked at the ghost another time but didn't speak until his Aunt and Uncle were out of sight. He walked out onto the front lawn.  
'Hello, who are you?' Harry asked the ghost, who was curled up on the dirty ground. He still didn't know who the ghost was but he still recognised it from somewhere, the face he had saw before. And then it came to him. It was his Godfather, Sirius. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 'Sirius?' Harry said, 'I thought you were dead, I thought you wouldn't have come back as a ghost.'  
Sirius got up and stood up.  
'I know that you asked Nearly Headless Nick whether I would become a ghost but he said to you that not many people decide to come back as a ghost.' Sirius told Harry.  
'Well, why did you become a ghost? Nearly Headless Nick said that hardly anyone chooses to become a ghost.' Harry asked  
'Well, I needed to be able to talk to you again, even if it would be like this, it doesn't bother me that I could walk through walls or never eat again. I just want to see you again properly.' Sirius explained.  
'Well, it was my fault that you died in the first place. I shouldn't have fell for that dream that was planted in my head by Voldemort. If I hadn't believed that you were really captured you would still be alive.' Harry told Sirius.  
'No, it isn't. I was the one stupid enough to come out of the house, out of hiding, I only came cause I thought Voldemort would have killed you, I couldn't let have happened.' Sirius said with a sad expression.  
'I would have rather he killed me than you, I just hate my life really, you know. I haven't got my parents to look after me just an Aunt and Uncle that treats me like dirt. I have everybody looking at my forehead or coming up to me and shaking my hand. I'm fed up. I will have Voldemort after me now until I am dead. And all this just because of a stupid prophecy. I have to stay here for 4 torturing weeks. I will never see my parents. The only thing that was to keep me here was you, Hermione and Ron. But they are somewhere that I can't be as I have to stay with my Aunt Marge. I was hoping to come and live with you in the future but that can't happen right now can it? I am fed up with life. No one thinks I can handle anything, when I have handled more than them. I have seen Voldemort come back to power, I saw Cedric being killed, I had to fight off a horntailed dragon, I faced Voldemort in my first year. What has other people done? I had loads of comments about me last year saying that I am deluded and attention-seeking. I want it all to end. Everything. I want to see my parents, but I never will because of that revolting Voldemort. I hate him.' Harry's temper was slowly rising now.  
'Harry, calm down. I know what it must be like for you. James was my best friend and I was put in Azkaban because another one of his supposedly best friends betrayed him and I tried to kill him. I know that you are angry with yourself and life, but try and concentrate on the good things in life.' Sirius said.  
'What good things, there is nothing good in my life, apart from you but now your gone. Ron and Hermione are trying to cheer me up, but what can as I have no parents and no godfather now. I thought of you as a father I have never known.' Harry said nearly in tears. He was thinking so fast that his heart was racing and couldn't get his words out properly.  
'Harry, can I come in?' Sirius asked with a concerned look on his see- through face.  
'Sure. but my Aunt and. Uncle won't like it.' Harry told Sirius, as he walked through Harry, giving Harry a funny feeling inside him, and walked up the stairs to find Harry's room.  
Harry followed him wondering why he wanted to come in. He opened the door to see Sirius looking through his photo album at the picture of his parents wedding with him in it.  
'I miss him you know, James I mean. He was my best friend and we done so mush together and to think he is gone forever makes me so sad. Harry, I know you don't remember your parents so much and I know you have seen them from photos but I do know you miss them as much as me. You wouldn't probably believe that James and Lily didn't get on while they were in the first few years of school.' Said Sirius closing the photo album and coming to join Harry who was sitting on his bed.  
'Why didn't they get on very well?' Harry asked Sirius who was now at the window putting his see-through hand in and out of the glass pane.  
'Well, James enjoyed putting hexes on innocent people for fun, mostly Snape. Lily thought James was a pig and shouldn't do that to people. But you see James liked Lily and said he wouldn't hex people unless they hexed him first.' Sirius explained to Harry, whilst floating in mid air.  
'Why would my dad do that though, you know, hex all those innocent people?' Harry asked Sirius.  
'He was a very funny bloke, as you probably already know. Don't take this seriously, Harry, but your dad liked to show off a bit. He used to keep the snitch after a game and let it go and then catch it again. He also liked making a show of Snape, most people laughed but Lily got angry about it and went mad at him.' Sirius explained carefully as not to make Harry angry.  
'Sirius, have you been to see Moody or Lupin yet?' Harry asked.  
'No, but I went and spied on them for a bit, you know, creep around without them notice them knowing. Don't get mad Harry, but I have been looking in on you for a bit but I didn't know how to come in. you looked so upset and didn't know how to approach you. I knew you still blamed yourself for my death. I was talking to Dumbledore the other day and you kind of got angry with him and didn't join in with the others, just watched, sitting at the side looking sad and guilty, I don't know why though. You shouldn't feel guilty about my death.' Sirius said. 'Ok, Sirius, can you do me a favour please? You know Ron Weasley, he asked me to go and stay with him for the rest of the summer but my Aunt and Uncle won't let me, as I have to stay with Aunt Marge. But you see, I don't want to, as she hates me and my parents. She thinks they were terribly people who didn't deserve to live. Please, can you persuade my Aunt and Uncle to let me go?' Harry asked Sirius.  
'Ok, I'll give it a go.' Said Sirius. He got up and floated downstairs. Harry followed. He went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Uncle Vernon jumped at the sight of Sirius.  
'What is he doing here? Why didn't you tell me that he died?' Uncle Vernon shouted nearly choking on his bacon sandwich.  
'Sirius has come for a visit. Oh, I might have forgot to tell you that he was killed a few weeks ago.' Harry said calmly. 


End file.
